candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrumptious Studio
that can spawn blockers ( ) ( ) encased in by | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Tiffi has painted a quite unflattering portrait of the Cherry Baroness. New things *Level 1572 is the first time when lucky candies can reveal blockers when opened, specifically icing and licorice swirls. *Chameleon candies can be encased in marmalade by magic mixers for the first time in level 1570. Levels Scrumptious Studio is a somewhat hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: and , three hard levels: , , and , and two very hard levels: and . As a result, it is much harder than the previous episode, Wacky Waterhole. Gallery Story= EP106 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1566 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1566 - |link=Level 1566 Level 1567 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1567 - |link=Level 1567 Level 1568 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1568 - |link=Level 1568 Level 1569 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1569 - |link=Level 1569 Level 1570 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1570 - |link=Level 1570 Level 1571 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1571 - |link=Level 1571 Level 1572 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1572 - |link=Level 1572 Level 1573 Reality.png|Level 1573 - |link=Level 1573 Level 1574 Reality.png|Level 1574 - |link=Level 1574 Level 1575 V6 HTML5.png|Level 1575 - |link=Level 1575 Level 1576 Reality.png|Level 1576 - |link=Level 1576 Level 1577 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1577 - |link=Level 1577 Level 1578 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1578 - |link=Level 1578 Level 1579 Reality.png|Level 1579 - |link=Level 1579 Level 1580 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1580 - |link=Level 1580 |-| Champion title= Pompous Painter.png|Champion title|link=Pompous Painter Episode 106 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 106 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Scrumptiousstudio.png|Episode icon |-| Trivia *If you watch carefully, in the background there is a blue sculpture featuring Roberta. **Mr. Toffee is also seen in one of the pictures. *A few levels in this episode have a hidden number in board layout: 1567 ("8" in jellies), 1569 ("7" in marmalade), 1570 ("2" in chameleon candies and "7" in single jellies at the middle), 1571 ("2" in mystery candies), 1572 ("4" in lucky candies and "0" in conveyor belt), 1573 ("4" in icing squares), 1574 ("7" in main board shape), and 1577 ("3" in chocolate). *With the release of this episode, the hard level screens are now reverted to their originals. *This was once one of the hardest episodes in the game. **The whole episode was a Hell's cluster. **Despite quite a few nerfs, this episode continues the trend of episodes where the Cherry Baroness appears as a main character being Hard and above. **It still did not beat the difficulty of the original Fanciful Fort and Cavity Cave as they each had as much as seven extremely hard levels and a 6.96/7.13 mean! *This episode used to have 5 extremely hard levels, but after level 1575 (And later other levels as well) was nerfed, it is no longer the case. *A yellow candy appears as the face of one of the paintings and a paint bucket in the background has a red striped candy on it. *This episode shares its first word with Scrumptious Slopes. *This is the first episode based around painting. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Extremely hard episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:World openers (HTML5) Category:Painting-themed episodes